


Love you, Sunshine

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [23]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: older prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto argentum x reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 7





	Love you, Sunshine

  
_  
_

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Prompto sat next to your bed, fingers flexing and unflexing.

“How are- How are you feeling?” he asked. His blue-violet eyes stayed trained on the floor and his right leg began bouncing.

“Prom, I’m fine,” you assured the blond, reaching out to wrap your fingers around his wrist. “I’m fine. I promise.”

You began rubbing circles into his skin, brows furrowing as his body started to shake.

“I was so scared, (Y/n),” he whispered, fingers coming to twine with yours. “You’ve been asleep for two days. I thought--” A whimper fell from his lips as he brought the back of your hand to rest against his forehead. A few moments later he brought your hand to his lips, pressing featherlight kisses to it. You could feel how much they were trembling through each and every touch. “I thought I had lost you.”

“It’d take more than a few daemons to take me from you, Prom,” you smiled, bringing your free hand to caress his cheek. His goatee scratched against your palm as you made him look you in the eyes. “I love you, Sunshine.”

Tears slipped from his eyes as Prompto scuttled closer to the bed, cupping your face tenderly. Lips pressed to yours, he returned your smile.

“And I love you, (Y/n).”


End file.
